Auction House
In the Auction House you can buy or sell items from or to other players. NPC's * Maria * Orlrre * Eryl * Norren * Herris Registering Items * To register an item, press the "My Info" tab on the left of the "Auction House" window, press the "Register" button on the right bottom of the "Auction House" window. * Once the "Register" button is pressed, the "Auction Registration" window will popup. * Right click the item you wanna sell, or drag the item into the item slot seen in the "Auction Registration" window. * You can leave a comment if you want, it is not necessary. * Fill in the price you want the auction to start at next to "Start from". * If you want a buyout price you can put one in, this is also not necessary (alltho from a buyers point of view it's probably nice to have that option). * Select a duration from the duration dropdown menu. * Once everything is filled in you can press "Register" on the bottom of the "Auction Registration" window. * Now people will be able to start bidding on the item. Additional Information * For as long as the item is in the auction house, you can come back and check who made the latest bid on your item(s). * All Auction Items will automatically be charged a deposit fee. This fee depends on the length of time the item is in the auction house ** For 12 hours you will be charged 5% of the starting bid. ** For 24 hours you will be charged 7% of the starting bid. ** For 48 hours you will be charged 10% of the starting bid. *** Example: If you put in 5,000 and select 12 hours in the duration dropdown meny then the deposit fee will be 250 . * To remove your item(s) from the auction house, press the "My Info" tab, select the item and push the "Withdraw" button on the bottom right of the "Auction House" window. * When an item is sold, you will receive the total bid plus the deposit fee. But if the item is not sold by the end of the auction or you cancel the auction prematurely, then the fee will not be returned. * When an item is sold, you will be charged an auction service fee of 7% if you have registered 1-5 items and 10% if you have registered 6-10 items, which will be deducted from the total before it is sent to you. ** Example: If you sell an item for 10,000 in the auction house while you have 4 items in the auction house you will earn 9,300 . ** Example 2: If you sell an item for 10,000 in the auction house while you have 7 items in the auction house you will earn 9,000 . Useful Titles when registering items * Dealer: Reduces auction fee by 1%. * Proficient Dealer: Reduces auction fee by 3%. * Expert Dealer: Reduces auction fee by 6%. * Great Dealer: Reduces Auction fee by 9%. * Grand Merchant: Reduces Auction fee by 12%. * Auction King: Reduces Auction fee by 15%. ** These titles have to be worn/displayed when you register the item in the auction house or they won't have an effect and you will still have to pay the auction fee of 5% or 10%. Bidding on Items * If you know the name of the item you wanna buy, you can enter it in the box located on the top right next to the "Find" button in the "Auction House" window. If you don't know the name, or wanna browse the available items, you can just press the "Find" button. ** If you wanna buy from a particular player you can search by typing in the name into the search box. ** Prefixes and Suffixes can also be used to find particular types of items. *** Example: If you wanna see a list of all the infinite items in the armor section of the auction house, press the Armor tab and type in "Inf" into the search box. * To bid on an item, select the item and input the amount of gran you wanna bid in the box which is located on the bottom of the "Auction House" window next to "Desired bidding price", then press the "Bid" button on the bottom right. * If there is a buyout price, you can use the "Buy Out" button which is located next to the "Bid" button. Useful Titles when registering items * Covetous: Shows time left until the end of auction (5min). * Item Collector: Shows time left until the end of auction (10min). * The Millionaire: Shows the time left until the end of auction (15min). * Auction Terminator: Shows the time left until the end of auction (30min). ** The wording of these titles is awkward, what it means is that when an item is only gonna be 5-30 minutes in the Auction House (depending on which title you have) you will be able to see a countdown timer. Alltho the timer does not automatically refresh. Items not allowed in the Auction House * Quest Items * Bound Items * Gkash Items * Special Enchant Materials Notes * When using the Auction House, all the items or gran will be sent to your Mail Box.